The Tourist Trap
Details Walkthrough Getting started After starting by talking to Irena, unequip all of your metal armour and put on your desert robes. Since you're in the hot part of the desert, your character will grow thirsty and take a drink of water as time passes. Desert robes will make your water last longer, and you can refill your waterskins by cutting cacti found around the desert with a knife. From the Shantay Pass, go south to find some footprints. Follow them until you reach some Mercenaries guarding the gate to the Desert Mining Camp. Search the gate and use the "watch" option on the captain, then talk to him. Compliment him and agree to do him favours until he asks you to kill an infamous bandit leader. Accept. Head west to the Bedabin Camp to the west (just a little north of the Bandit Camp) and talk to their leader, Al Shabim. Tell him about the bandit you're looking for and after a bit of explanation he will send you back to talk to the Mercenary Captain again. Talk to the captain, tell him there is no bandit and insult him for not knowing as much. He will attack you. Kill him and take his keys. Getting into the mine If you equipped armour or weapons for the fight, take them off again before entering mine. Once inside the main wall, talk to one of the slaves. He will tell you that he's planning on making an escape. He does not look any different from other slaves. It is very likely that guards will throw you in jail for talking to slaves. Help him remove his handcuffs and switch his Slave robes for your Desert robes. If you get caught, just climb out of the window of the jail, climb over the rocks. If you no longer have the gate key, taunt the captain in the same way as before to get new keys. If you want, you can go upstairs in the jail building and search the captain's desk to get a jail key. Sometimes the guards will take the jail key away. Wearing the slave robes, open the large doors and head down into the mine. Follow the path until you come to a guarded door. The guards won't let you past, but one of them will want a pineapple. And not just any pineapple, either, he wants a Tenti pineapple. To get the one he wants, you'll need to go back to the Bedabin Camp and talk to Al Shabim. He agrees to give you the pineapple, but only if you get the plans to a new weapon hidden back at the mining camp. Agree - he will give you a copy of the key to the chest - and head back. The plans Go back inside the main walls and enter the building just inside. Climb up some stairs to where Captain Siad is. Search his bookcases to learn he has an interest in sailing. Then search his desk to find a key. After, talk to him and select "I wanted to have a chat?" then select "You have a lot of books." Finally talk to him about sailing. When he is distracted go open the chest. Go back to the Bedabin Camp and show Al Shabim the plans. He'll give you permission to use the anvil nearby. Enter the tent with the anvil symbol on it and use your bronze bars to create some dart tips. Then add the feathers to make a prototype dart. You may fail and lose your bronze bar. Take this back to Al Shabim and he will give you some of the darts and the pineapple you need. (Note: At this point you can create your own darts.) Finding Ana Head back down into the mine and give the pineapple to the guard who wanted it. He'll now let you inside. Walk further down into the mine until you find yourself in front of a mine cart. Nearby you can pick up a barrel that you'll need later. Then get into the cart and ride it to the other side. Once there, go down the middle path and you'll find Ana. She'll be upset about her current situation, but when you talk about escape, she'll be a bit hesitant. Stuff her into the barrel to get Ana in a barrel added to your inventory, and head back to the mine cart. There are several talk options with Ana that will annoy the guards. You might get thrown into a locked off area of the mine. The guard will let you out if you mine 15 rocks for him. There is a bronze pickaxe in this area. Do not equip any armour or weapons to make room for the 15 rocks or you will just get thrown back into the locked off area and told to mine 15 more rocks. Rescuing Ana Put the barrel with Ana in it into the mine cart and send it down the track before getting in and riding down to the other side after her. Search the barrels and you'll automatically find and retrieve the one that has Ana in it. Walk to the lift, put the barrel on it and the guard nearby will help you hoist it up to the surface. Whenever you get a chance, make sure to compliment the guard in some way to avoid being caught. Head back to the surface again and go to the lift. Operate it to retrieve Ana, then go put it in the cart nearby. Now you need to talk to the cart driver. Befriend him by telling a few jokes whenever you get an opportunity. When he asks you what you want, tell him that you need to get him to smuggle you out. (Don't mention Ana or you'll have to start over.) Tell him you'll pay him 10 coins, and he'll request 100. Give it to him and he'll drive you outside. Head back to Irena and she'll tell you Ana made it home safely and reward you for all your hard work. Good job! Reward * 2 quest points * 4650 experience in your choice of two skills (you may pick same skill twice): Agility, Fletching, Smithing, or Thieving. * Ability to smith darts. * Wrought iron key * Full slave robes Tourist Trap